There has been known home ICT (Information and Communication Technology) in which a plurality of household electric appliances such as air conditioners, lighting, and refrigerators at home are connected to a communication network via a terminal device, and a managing device provided at a remote place remotely manages these household electric appliances via the communication network (see NON PATENT LITERATURE 1, for example). As one protocol for remotely managing such household electric appliances, TR-069 (Technical Report 069) is known. TR-069 is a protocol established by the Broadband Forum, and stipulates communication between a terminal device (hereinafter, also referred to as “remotely-managed device”) and a managing device, and control of appliances under control of the terminal device.
In a remotely-managed device in conformance with TR-069, remote management of installation, update, or uninstallation of software modules, i.e., bundles is performed by the managing device. The remotely-managed device can perform operation control and the like of household electric appliances connected thereto, by executing the installed bundles, for example.